the 1st games
by party8089
Summary: find what happens when Jennifer and Edgar are thrown into the 1st hunger games known to panem. Edgar fights with no allies, no food, no skill, and feelings for Jennifer. Jennifer on the other hand is a career with lots of skill and lots of food. I don't own the hunger games but these are my characters
1. reapings

**EDGAR WHITES P.O.V**

When president Steve( the tyrant) said that the districts were required to send one boy and girl I thought he was kidding but here I was with the 845 other 17yr olds boys. In district 7 we only produce lumber something everyone needs even so most don't get enough to eat(including me).

The women at the front announced "ladies first" fingers crossed that my sister doesn't go. Some girl I didn't know got called. The women at the front said "now the boys Edgar White"

"yes" I whispered

**"WAIT WHAT" **I screamed

They shoved me through the justice building, to the train station, and onto the train. A beautiful train but the girl from my district not so much.

**JENNIFER JOHNSON P.O.V**

As a volunteer I feel stupid for trying to help someone the girl I just helped called me a moron so much for being a good Samaritan. they hustled me into the justice building, quick goodbyes, the train station then the train. On the train I watched the reapings ate supper than went to bed.

In the morning I ate breakfast talked to my district partner(He also called me a moron). 20 minutes and I already wanted to kill him. Well I'm going to avoid him in the capital. I decided to check out the train there was a dining room, kitchen(I wasn't allowed in), 4 bedrooms, game room, and common room. It took 2 hrs to check the whole train. Not very exciting but by the time I was done we were in the capital.


	2. the start of the games

**JENNIFERS P.O.V**

So in a beautiful dress getting ready to impress the sponsers. Once onto the stage I answer the questions of Tiberus Flickerman super fast. "how are you?" "great" "did you know the girl you volunteered for?" "no but she looked to young to die" "do you plan to win the games?" "yes I do" bzzzzzzzzzzzzzt that's the buzzer I think I did great at that

**EDGARS P.O.V**

WOW! The capitol is great and all but Jennifer is the most beautiful thing ever. First time I saw her she was dressed like a construction worker ready for the chariots. Its been 6 days since then and I've talked to her twice but were like opposites she's blonde my hairs jet black shes got blues eyes mine are brown she's 16 I'm 17. It can't work because I might have to kill her in about a week. But she did look great in that dress onto my interview. the first question was "do you plan on winning?" "no" I said as if it was obvious "why not?" he replied "well I was and then I saw the 12 I got and new everyone was going to go after me" " how did you get the 12?" " Can't tell the other tributes might hear" bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt yes interview over.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I was rising on a silver platform they told us about the mines already. I studied the landscape and noticed that there was trees on all sides but 1 that was behind me and that was a mountain. 1 second left and jumped for all I was worth. I landed 1 second after the gong and ran for the axes. When I got to an axe I picked it up and hefted at the closest tribute after I threw I noticed it was Jennifer and that she dodged it and it buried itself in the girl from district 12. It gave me a chance to run and take her pack and my axe. As I was running I took an arrow to the shoulder.

**JENNIFERS P.O.V**

Obviously Edgars the one to kill he made to the weapons before anyone else and knows how to throw an axe he barely missed I just had time to roll out of the way then he ran towards the forest the girl from 6 aimed a bow at me when all of a sudden a sword hit her shoulder making her miss it then hit Edgar who was running towards the mountain.


	3. volcano

**JENNIFER P.O.V**

I have 5 allies right now my district partner 2 from district 1 and 2 from district 4 I'm from district 2. We decided to save Edgar for last since he's one person. We chose to call ourselves the careers . 11 people died on the first day we headed to the woods opposite to the mountain. while on the move I noticed a trail of blood, a ripped bandage and a throwing knife. We decided to follow it. we found a boy lying on the ground sleeping. John the boy from 4 gripped his trident "I'll kill him" He said

he moved forward and tripped on a trip wire. then a torch swung up holding John and lighting him on fire **"f**k help me I'm on f**king fire**" he screamed

The kid on the ground got up at lightning speed and buried his axe in my district partners head. I quickly stabbed the boy between the ribs. Alex the girl from 4 had cut down John but he was already dead.

**EDGARS P.O.V**

I ran as fast as I could and slid behind a rock. I then checked my pack and found an empty canteen, iodine, a coil of wire, a bowstring and a bag of crackers. I gazed at the horn looking thing well the fightings over so I'm going to check over the pickings. When I got there I checked the weapons for some axes I found 4 axes put them on my back got another pack and went back to the mountain.

I used 2 axes to help me climb the mountain I got a good distance up when I found a cave and stayed the night there. In the second pack I found a water bottle, more iodine, another coil of water, 2 throwing knives, and 2 raw chicken legs. I went out of the cave little bit to get some logs to make a fire. As I was cutting down the trees I heard a rumbling sound I looked up and saw some smoke coming from the top it's a volcano "s**t" I started to run.

Since I had a good nights sleep I ran for about 25 minutes problem was I accidently ran right into Jennifer's camp. They all looked straight at me at least 2 of them were dead. Jennifer got up and pulled out her sword the 2 from 1 got their spears and the girl from 4 got her trident. Not fast enough I threw two axes which hit the girl from 4 and the girl from 1. It distracted the other two so I could run I got pretty far when I noticed that I was running towards the volcano

**JENNIFERS P.O.V**

I can't believe what just happened first we get woken up by the ground shaking then Edgar ran into our camp and threw two axes which killed Alex and the girl from 1. Just in case he comes back me and the boy from 1 decided to get out of there. 8 tributes left me, Thomas the boy from 1, both from 3,Edgar both from 11, and the boy from 12. I hope it's over soon I just wish I hadn't volunteered for that random girl this is the worst place ever. Constant fear of death and lack of food.

We ran into the kid from 12 and both from 11. Thomas ran away as fast as he could well I'll fight them myself. I pulled out my sword the boy from 12 got an arrow nocked while the kids from 11 got their spears I quickly stabbed the boy from 11, blocked an arrow, cut the girl from 11's spear in half, threw my sword at the boy from 12, kicked the girl from 11 in the face, picked up the arrow I blocked and shoved it in the winded girls throat.

I fell on my face as the ground rumbled I looked at the mountain it was erupting. I got up as quick as I could and ran the opposite way of the volcano just in case it shot that far. I've never even seen a volcano before erupted or not


	4. playing for high stakes

**EDGARS P.O.V**

Well 2 hrs since the volcano stopped erupting and now were down to 3 me, Jennifer, and the boy from 1. didn't think I would make it this far but I did "**AHH"** Someone screamed coming from the east. I started running I noticed smoke then I heard a cannon signifying death please be Jennifer I don't want to kill her. Only 1 way to find out. No matter what this is the end.

** JENNIFERS P.O.V**

"AHH" I screamed as the boy from 1 swung a torch at my face "Woah wait we're allies until Edgar dies" I said he replied "SHUT UP I HAVE TO KILL YOU I NEED TO GO HOME" I ducked an ax then he pulled a gun and said " My sponsers paid a lot of money for this 1 bullet it's for you" boom he shot I pulled up my sword just in time ting my sword broke and the bullet hit a tree. I said " Guess again" I punched when Edgar burst out of the tree and tackled him. my fist hit Edgars shoulder.

"wait how are you both still alive I heard the cannon" Edgar said then he saw the gun he pulled out his axes "Well only one of us goes home" Thomas got up faster then I thought possible swung his ax towards Edgar. Edgar just seemed annoyed and moved so quick I didn't see what happened but next thing I know Thomas is lying on the ground in a pool of blood. "Thomas" I said scared he might still be alive.

Then I remembered the torch what happened to it then. I noticed the tree behind Edgar was on fire "Wait if you kill me you have to live with the guilt of killing all these people" I said hoping to stall him so the tree could kill him some how like fall or set on fire. " Isn't it strange I start to like someone and they got killed or taken from me in some way". I was suddenly confused what is he talking about and why is he taking his time. Then a thought came to me maybe my plan worked I got him thinking and now hes talking. "I don't want to kill you but I have to so I make it home" he said "well then kill me get it over with" I replied. I slid the sharp end of the sword into my hand in case he attacks.

**EDGARS P.O.V**

Something is definitely wrong I couldn't control what i was saying or doing and Jennifer seemed like she wanted to die. I got my ax ready to kill her I moved forward and noticed a silver blade in her hand my hand moved faster than my mind and blocked the blade aimed for my heart. Then I upper-cutted her she landed on her back I brought my ax down towards her head. I mouthed sorry as I killed her then I heard the cannon. Wait what about the boy from 1's cannon "S**t" I thought aloud. I looked over there he was running away I started to get up when I felt a sharp pain. Jennifer's blade was in my leg. I started to run after the boy from 1 but couldn't see him it hurt a lot so I didn't get very far.

** TWO DAYS LATER**

Since I couldn't find him I decided to let him come to me when I heard a voice "Edgar" it was Jennifer. I looked over she was standing among the grass I quickly threw my last ax it struck her blood every where but she kept walking. "your dead go away" I screamed then i noticed the silver blade gleaming in her hand I took my dagger I knew i was seeing things I needed to kill myself to get rid of it. so i decided to do just that when I heard the cannon **"YES I WIN"** I screamed then Jennifer slowly went into the ground on a silver platform.

**THOMAS P.O.V**

Scared. Lonely. Depressed. I couldn't live with myself I attacked my friend ran after someone killed her. " I'm a coward" I whispered "Thomas" someone said my eyes were closed but I knew who it was "Jennifer i'm sorry. Please kill me I can't live with myself but i'm too afraid to kill myself" " I'm not Jennifer" I opened my eyes and found myself face to face with my district partner "avenge me kill Edgar" she said "okay" I replied. I left the cave I was in then I saw him Edgar he threw his ax I couldn't see what. Then I shoved a berry in my mouth and went to kill him but I never took another step.


End file.
